


My Dumb Dorky Brother

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [6]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793





	My Dumb Dorky Brother

Leo walked down the hall heading towards the library. Sam’s death hurt more than she expected and she wasn’t sure she could handle it. When she entered the library she sat down in a secluded corner nearly hidden by the tall shelves. In her hand was a golden pin shaped like a sun. On the back there was an incomplete sentence she had no hope of deciphering, but that didn’t matter. This pin was the last thing she had to remember Sam. When she looked at the pin she couldn’t help but remember his dying words.

_ ‘“L-Leo... I-I want you to h-... To h-have this... *cough*... I-It’s nothing but... Just... Something to r-remember me by... D-Don’t lose it... A-And just keep i-it safe... O-Okay?...”’  _

Tears started to blossom in her eyes as clutched the pin. She had to keep her promise. For Sam. However she curled up into a ball when she heard the loud slamming of a door open and closing. Heavy shaky breaths were heard and she wondered who it could be. 

Peeking out she saw Bee sit down at a desk and hide her face in her hands. Shaky quiet sobs came from the normally mean girl. Leo didn’t know whether or not she should just hide or come out and try to comfort her. 

She chose to hide and watch but made sure to attach the pin to her shirt. She didn’t want to risk losing it. Bee stood up and looked around as if trying to find something. What she was looking for, Leo had no clue but figured so long she didn’t come here she would be fine. Lo knew she needed to leave because an angry Bee was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment. 

But in her rush she fell causing a loud thud. Bee stiffened and quickly wiped her face before turning to see Leo on the ground. Walking over she stood over the ginger girl and laughed at her.

“Hey what are you laughing at?!”

“I'm laughing at you dipshit.”

“At least help me up.”

“And why would I do that? Did you forget I don’t like you?”

“No you make that very clear. It’s just I don't think you want me to tell everyone you were crying today.”

“You saw that?!”

“Mhm now help me up please.”

“Whatever.”

Bee knelt down to help the shorter girl and instantly noticed the bright on her chest. Leo saw Bee looking at the pin and was curious on why she was so interested in it.

“What’s with yo-”

“Where did you get this?”

“H-huh?”

“Where did you get this pin Leo?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Leo. Give me the pin.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Give it back you bitch. It’s not yours”

“And how would you know that hm?”

“Just give me the pin damn it!”

“No! Tell me why first!”

“I shouldn’t have to. It’s not yours!”

“Why do you care so much?!”

“BECAUSE IT’S MINE NOW GIVE IT BACK!”

“NO!”

Bee grabbed Leo by her cloak and fought against Leo pulling the pin off of her. Leo tried to pry Bee’s hands off but she was unsuccessful. When Bee finally had the pin she fell to her knees and started crying. Leo watched as took her own moon shaped pin from her hair and put the two pins together.

Leo looked and saw that the two pieces fit together perfect and the words she couldn’t read before were now crystal clear. 

On the back of the pins it read 

_ “Together Forever Samuel & Bella Brown” _

“Sam’s….”

  
  


“Yea... _ hic _ ...He’s my dumb dorky older brother. Get out and go away, thief.”

“If Sam really is your older brother… Why the hell did you act the way you did during his TRIAL? This entire game actually?! WHY DID YOU-”

“BECAUSE HE ASKED ME TO!!”

“Wha..what do you mean?”

“He...he asked me to hide our relationship and I did. He said we would get to leave together.. Now he’s dead and I have to explain to our parents why their son is dead.”

“....”

“I have to explain to our wonderful parents how Sam died and how I couldn’t stop it. But you don’t care because it’s not your life. You’re not the one who has to tell your father that his son is dead. You don’t have to do SHIT!”

Bee cried harder as she clutched the pins tightly. Tears ran down her face and her normally calm demeanor was gone. She was openly expressing her pain and as much as Leo wanted to try and help, she knew it would probably make things worse.

Leo decided it was for the best if she just left Bee (or was it Bella now) alone. She clearly didn’t want to be around Leo. She went to find Ophelia and when she did, she told her to head to the library. Leo meanwhile locked herself in her dorm and cried. Sam wanted to keep the pin safe for Bee and now the oly person who knew and even Sam hates her more than before. This game that they all played was going to break her and today it did. 


End file.
